Drowning in Fear
by Serie
Summary: It's 5 years after the trio left Hogwarts and Voldemort has taken over both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Despite the grim odds, Harry is determined to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all but it may cost him and his friends lives in the process. Rate


Drowning in Fear  
By Serie  
musical_me@comcast.net

  


  
"Behind you!" 

A young man with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead threw himself to the side as a red light skimmed past his head. Wand in hand he quickly countered his attackers spell with one of his own. The white masked figure fell to the ground in a heap. Spells were flying everywhere; the most deadly of them taking the form of a green light, which engulfed the area each time, it was cast. People all around the man began to fall to the ground either dead or unconscious. The battle continued until a voice rang through the dead of night. "Retreat!" 

A red headed man looked over to his green eyed friend who had taken down yet another Death Eater. With a nod from both parties they disappeared from the fray with a soft pop, spells narrowly missing the two Aurora's. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

"It's been five years since we left Hogwarts, and even longer since Voldemort's return to power. Things aren't looking too good. His forces have grown ten fold and we keep loosing battles not mentioning Aurors against him. How much longer do you think we can keep fighting like this Harry?" Hazel eyes met emerald, all sorrow and doubt apparent within those of brown hue. An inner strength flowed in those of green color; full of determination and power they flickered with an inner fire. 

"We'll keep fighting until Voldemort and his minions are gone for good." Harry could easily read the expression on his friend face. "Ron, you don't need to worry about Hermione. She's a clever and strong witch. You of all people should know that. You are the one who's engaged to her." A redness spread over Ron's face. Harry smiled and continued. "Besides, she'll be at Hogwarts, the only place Voldemort has been unable to touch despite all his efforts." Harry could still see the doubt on his friend face. "I'll keep an eye on her for you." 

Ron smiled in relief. "Thanks Harry." The two continued on their way through the temporary Auror bade. By the morning the base would be cleaned up and moved to a new location and the area wouldn't look like humans ever inhabited it. It was necessary to move around constantly so the Death Eaters wouldn't get a fix on them. "When do you have to be at Hogwarts?" 

Harry sighed as he looked up where the stars should have been found, but a thick canopy of greenery blocked all view to the night sky. "I was supposed to be there three days ago. I'll send Hedwig with a letter to Dumbledore asking for a portkey. With all the extra wards put around the school I won't be able to get in any other way." 

"You won't be able to get in even in your Animagus form?" 

"No. There were wards put up just outside the anti-apparation wards to stop any Animagus from entering. That was put up because of Wormtail. Dumbledore was worried he would gain entrance to the school as a rat then manage to destroy the wards from the inside." Harry led Ron to a tent where he grabbed a parchment and quill and quickly scribbled a letter. Walking outside Harry put two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. A soft hoot was heard followed by two large yellow eyes that shone in the darkness of the forest. Within moments a snow-white owl was sitting on Harry's shoulder. "Hello Hedwig, I need you to take this to Dumbledore as quickly as possible. Make sure to fly high enough so you'll be harder to spot from the ground. Fly swift and be careful." Harry tied the letter to the owl's leg and after a nibble on her master's ear she took off into the night. 

"I have a question to ask." Ron looked at Harry who turned to the red haired man. "How did you get the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" 

Harry grinned. "Dumbledore wanted to offer it to someone he knew he could trust and since I am also an auror he extended the position to me. I was happy to comply since it meant I could help protect the school as well as get to see Sirius. Ever since I started my auror training I haven't been able to talk to him. If I was caught talking to a convicted murderer on the run I'd have a lot of explaining to do and there isn't any way I can prove his innocence yet. Not until I get a hold of Wormtail that is." 

Through all Harry's efforts to mask his anger it still shone through. "Don't worry mate, we'll get a hold of that rat and make sure he pays for his crimes." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry smiled at Ron but at that split moment an explosion spread through the air just outside the camp. Both Ron and Harry sprung into action. With theirs wands in hand they sprinted to the source of the sound to come face to face with an army of Death Eaters. Harry knew that they wouldn't last against an attack of such large magnitude, their numbers weren't large enough. 

The other aurors around them began shooting spells at the mob of Death Eaters. Harry and Ron quickly joined the fray but they were quickly over run by the black and white figures. Due to the uneven numbers each auror was taking on at least three Death Eaters a piece. The Auror's numbers decreased rapidly because of the uneven numbers. Lights of red, blue and the worst of them, green lit up and stole away the darkness of the forest around them. The situation turned from bad to horrible very quickly. the remaining aurors were now fighting to get away from the overpowering numbers. 

Harry and Ron were back to back dueling. They were holding their own fairly well until more and more Death Eaters joined the group encircling them. When all seemed lost the attacks stopped and a tall snake-like figure appeared among the crowds. He stepped toward the aurors a grin of triumph on his face, and when his red eyes fell upon Harry he seemed far to pleased with himself. "It seems that another team of aurors has been defeated and among them the one and only 'Boy Who Lived'." Voldemort's laughter ripped through the air. He moved forward towards Harry, stopping inches from him. He ran one skeleton like finger along the young mans face. "With the death of you Potter the rest of the wizarding world will loose all hope." 

Harry gritted his teeth as pain shot through his head. He moved his face away from the Dark Lords touch. "Even if I die Dumbledore will still stop you." 

Once again Voldemort's laughter rang through everyone's ears. "Dumbledore is no more than an old wizard. His powers have decreased tremendously since my last reign, he is no longer a threat to me." The Dark Lord backed away from Harry and Ron to turn his gaze to the other remaining Aurors who had managed to live long enough to see Voldemort, though one would not call it a pleasure. 

Voldemort seemed to study the few who opposed that were still living before he waved his hand. The Death Eaters closest to the Aurors lashed out, punching their victims. Harry gasped for breath as one punched him in the stomach. Ron was clutching what appeared to be a dislocated jaw. "Take them away. I want to have some fun with them before they are killed." Voldemort sneered. The Death Eaters moved forward to strip the wands from the captives. 

Harry wasn't about to give up without a fight. One look at Ton told him that he felt the same. In one swift motion Harry raised his wand and shot the killing curse at Voldemort. The Dark Lord easily evaded the attack but it created enough of a distraction that Harry and Ron could take out the Death Eaters around them. The two companions managed to reach three other Aurors and freed them from their captor's grasp. The small group battled, slowly working their way to freedom but their other comrades weren't as lucky, Flashes of green signaled their comrades demise while shouts of the binding spell marked their friends inevitable capture. 

The small group managed to disappear within the shadows of the forest. Voldemort's cry of anger not lost as they rush through the darkness and foliage blindly. The desire of not being seen ruled out any thought of lighting their way with a simple spell. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

The suns first rays of light created enough light that the small assembly was actually able to see where they were going. Everyone was covered in scraps, gashes and bruises from running into things during their flight. With the breaking of dawn also came the realization of how terribly they were beaten. They feared they were the only five who survived the massacre. Weary and exhausted they decided to stop to rest. It was apparent that they were no longer being followed and it would be safe to rest. 

Harry collapsed at the base of a tree leaning against it's cool, barky trunk. Closing his eyes he laid his head back and sighed. His head still throbbed and his body was protesting against the strain that had been put on it. Running a hand through his sweaty, dirty hair the scar upon his forehead was quite visible against his pale features. Once again he escaped death while many others perished. It just didn't seem right.  
  
An owl flew down to John, one of the Aurors who has managed to escape. John untied the letter and read it. Ron stood beside him as John read the letter out loud. Unfortunately Harry was too far away to hear what was being said. As if Ron had read Harry's thoughts he came over at a brisk pace. It looked as if he managed to place his jaw back into proper position and healed it the best he could. Being Aurors they knew some healing spells but not enough to compare to a medi witch or wizard. "There are more that survived." He said excitedly. "They are just outside a small village and supplied a portkey for us. From reading the letter I'd say they sent several owls out with letters and portkeys. It seems they weren't sure whether anyone else has survived." 

Harry rose to his feet and brushed his robes off, although they were so soiled with dirt and blood it didn't make a difference. "Let's get out of this forest then." He walked with Ron towards the group. "I am assuming there are anti-apparation wards up around the village if they sent a portkey." Harry sighed. "There aren't many places anymore that anyone who isn't a Death Eater can apparate too." 

Ron nodded his agreement. "Voldemort really has a strong grip on both the wizarding and muggle worlds." The two friends joined the others. Once everyone had a finger upon the old muggle coin a quick word was said and the group vanished. 

------------------------------------- Author's Notes ----------------------------------------

A/N: Well what do you think? Decided to throw some excitement in right at the beginning for all of you. I am going to start working on the next chapter ASAP.  


A/N2: This chapter is dedicated to Taryn who listened to my many complaints and story idea's. She also helped name this story. Thanks Taryn! *hugs*  


A/N3: Also, some reviews would be nice. *winks*  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
